Blessing
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Set in ACOK. What if Jeyne Westerling escaped to go to King's Landing with her sisters before the Northmen and the Rivermen could take them hostage. Moreover, Remi Lannister is the understudy of the Hand of the King and is very dedicated to his family no matter what. What happens when these two confused Westerlanders come together, will they fall for each other?
1. Jeyne I

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

* * *

_"If you had stayed, the Lannisters would forgive you of your crimes and give you a fine Lannister husband and lands" – Captured (chapter 26 by Singing Fire)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Jeyne I**

Lady Edith Westerling was strutting around The Crag, the seat of her house, as she was in her older twin sister's bedchambers, brushing Jeyne's hair, as she was the younger of the two girls that were firstborn daughters.

Jeyne was looking at herself in the mirror, as Edith was brushing her hair gently, as it was quite long and chestnut brown, along with her brown eyes, fair skin and a slim womanly build, just like Edith, who was much like their mother.

The sound of the howls and bells was heard, as Edith had stopped brushing her sister's hair. It scared her, as she thought of the war that was happening right now. The war that their lord father Gawen Westerling had got himself into with his army of Westerlings to march to the Riverlands to fight.

Edith comforted Jeyne after their father had left to join Lord Tywin Lannister's host in the Riverlands, as he was their liege lord and the new Hand of the King, since the old one was beheaded for treason.

The bells tolling steeled Edith, as she had known that The Young Wolf was trespassing on Lannister territory and taking Oxcross and Ashemark first of all. Edith had seen the remaining Westerling garrison preparing their weapons, along with her Uncle Rolph Spicer, a prickly man with strange habits.

Jeyne and Edith's lady mother Sybell Spicer was a prickly and cold hearted woman but she would do anything for her five children, as she was fruitful of having two sons and three daughters. Jeyne was nervous, as the fear on her face was showing.

Edith knew that the Northerners and Rivermen were coming to lay siege to The Crag and eventually take them hostage for their futile rebellion against the Iron Throne. Edith had to do something to keep Jeyne and Eleyna safe from these monsters. The sounds of steel being sharpened incited her, as she wanted to wield a sword herself.

"Are they coming to kill us?" Jeyne asked curiously. "Will Uncle Rolph protect us?"

"Sure…..I will get the both of you out of here, as soon as possible" Edith replied in a harsh whisper

"To go where"

"King's Landing; there are Lannisters there who will protect you and Eleyna"

"I won't want to go without you"

"I'll come with you to court but I need one of Raynald's swords to defend you and Eleyna on the road"

"Where are we going?"

"To Lannisport to get a ship to King's Landing or go through the Gold Road"

"How do you know?"

"I studied Geography and History with father away"

"Will you come with us?"

"Yes….who else will protect you and Eleyna from the rebels"

"We must go"

Edith and Jeyne were walking through the halls of The Crag, as Eleyna ran up to Edith's skirts, as she was frightened of the bells towing outside. The middle daughter was very smart and knew her geographic history so she could guide her sisters away from the castle; a secret black tunnel through a door was one of the passage ways out of the castle.

The girls were terrified, as steels clashed and battle cries were heard from outside of their gates. Edith had signalled that the rebels had invaded their home, taking their brothers and mother hostage, as they were collateral damage to this Five King war so Edith opened another door to show the stables, as she helped Eleyna and Jeyne mount their horses, as Edith was the last one to.

There were at least 20 Westerling men at arms that were stationed outside of the tunnel to escort Lord Westerling's three daughters to King's Landing. Edith had one of Raynald's swords in her possession, as it will be used to protect her sisters from bandits. The sounds of steel cutting through skin scared Jeyne, as she was just a highborn maid that could be a valuable hostage.

Jeyne was willing to follow her younger twin, as she was smarter and more tactical than her. Under the disguise of traders, as most of the men were hiding their banners, in case the Northerners or the Rivermen would cut them down and bring the girls to the rebel leader.

Edith was leading the small host of men, as she was riding a long side her sisters, as Eleyna was sitting on Jeyne's saddle. Wearing ratty hoods were the only way that people couldn't recognise three highborn maids riding through the Westerlands under 20 men. Jeyne's eldest brother and heir Raynald had convinced his three sisters to leave and go to King's Landing.

The plan was a good idea, as the only passage or road to King's Landing was through the Gold Road which was occupied by House Lydden, a house sworn to House Lannister so Lord Lydden wouldn't mind playing host to the three maiden daughters of Lord Gawen Westerling and twenty of his men.

The feeling of fear was all Jeyne thought about, the fear of being kidnapped and taken hostage but she was lucky to have such a brash and strong sister to protect her with a sword taken from Raynald in case anything happened on the road. The horses were riding very fast, as there was no time to stop since this war had started.

Sounds of clashing steel and skin cutting were far from Jeyne's mind, as she could see past Sarsfield. It was the cold dead of midday, as the war was bleeding the realm once again.

"_Go to King's Landing….find Jeyne a good Lannister husband" _Jeyne thought of the words her lady mother Sybell Spicer had spoken to her twin Edith before their escape from The Crag.

Jeyne had seen Edith steel herself in such situations; if Edith had been born a man then she would have been Jeyne's fair and brave brother. It didn't matter that Edith was a lady and could wield a weapon but she did her duty to protect her sisters. Jeyne was riding beside Edith with Eleyna on her saddle.

Eleyna was only a girl of twelve years of age, she had not even flowered yet so she still had her childhood innocence, whilst Jeyne and Edith were pawns in the game of thrones, the game the highborn great houses of Westeros play among themselves.

The only friends Jeyne had in the Westerlands Jolene Marbrand and Gwendolyn Brax, as they were in court playing handmaidens to the Queen Regent. The court life fascinated Jeyne at a young age, with beautiful women wearing the most expensive fabrics and gallant white knights ready to swoon the girls that believed in everlasting love.

Those dreams were pretend, as Jeyne knew the harsh reality of it. Riding on the Gold Road, as Jeyne could see Deep Den, the seat of House Lydden, it was a large castle beyond a waterfall. She was frightened of being away from home for so long.

"Are you alright, Jeyne?" Edith asked, as she had a lot on her mind. "We are almost at Deep Den"

"Eleyna's a bit shaken" Jeyne replied to her twin. "Are the men well enough to ride?"

"Only if we are well rested and had some decent food"

"Why do you have a sword?"

"To protect you two"

"Mother would be furious to find out that a lady carried a sword"

"Jeyne…needles will not fight vicious men that want to rape you" Edith said harshly, as it was true. "Do not remove your hood or Eleyna's"

"Alright…"

"I know this is difficult, being spirited away but it's the only way we are going to be safe, the three of us" Edith said as the horses were riding through the fields

Edith knew where Deep Den was, it was in the south of Hornvale, the seat of House Brax, the house of Gwendolyn. The castle was very large and had an intimidating presence. The middle daughter had to make sure that both her older sister and little sister were safe and were well rested in order to carry on their adventure to King's Landing.

At the castle gates, there was a man in grand clothing, along with minimal armour, as it had the sigil of House Lydden which was a white badger on brown and green. Jeyne watched, as Edith rode in front of the host of 20 and her sisters, as she was to address the knight at the gates.

"Who enters the Deep Den" the man announced, as he had his sword in his hands. "Are you trespassers?"

"No….I am Lady Edith Westerling, seeking refuge for myself and my sisters" Edith replied in a steel tone of voice

"Where are you ladies going?"

"King's Landing"

"I heard of the siege of The Crag, it seemed that Lord Westerling's daughters are alive, praise the Seven"

"Where is Lord Lydden?"

"He is in Harrenhal with Lord Tywin"

"Then, who are you"

"His brother Ser Ross Lydden, I am glad I am to be hosting you"

"My men would like to rest in your keep"

"I will offer the best for a fellow Westerlander"

"Have you heard from my father?"

"No but he is very furious to know that his keep had been invaded, his wife and sons taken hostage"

"I would be thankful, ser for the hospitality"

Edith wasn't sure about Ser Ross, his hair was dark brown and eyes were green but he was an average looking man, as he was quite handsome but she was here to rest with her sisters, not to seduce a man. Edith didn't want to allow her feelings towards the brother of Lord Lydden to cloud her duty to put her sisters first.

Entering Deep Den was a frightening experience for Jeyne, as she was smiling at the fact that her twin blushed around Ser Ross, as he allowed the girls entry into the keep. Jeyne was feeling isolated, as Edith was doing her duty to socialise with Ser Ross and be the political voice of the three sisters.

Inside of the castle was quite grand for silver miners. The castle had good structure, as it had hallow hallways. Jeyne stood beside Eleyna, as her little sister was frightened by the strange environment. Jeyne held Eleyna's hand, as Ser Ross commanded the servants to show the two sisters their chambers.

Jeyne had to her duty when she eventually went to King's Landing to charm a Lannister man, as she was old enough to find a husband and be a wife. In the guest chambers, Jeyne was brushing Eleyna's hair, as they brought a few provisions with them on their journey. The bids singing outside was a reflection of the lost innocence of a young girl when plunged into the dirty game.

"Will you marry a gallant knight?" Eleyna asked, as her mid-length chestnut brown hair was to her shoulders. "Will he be kind?"

"The bravest of them all" Jeyne said kindly, as she didn't want to ruin the illusion for her

"I think Ser Lydden likes Edith" the youngest girl said in wonder. "Will he marry her?"

"Edith is an old crone like mother, can stand no man"

"I hope she finds a good husband sooner or later"

"I hope so too, little sister"

"Will you marry Ser Remi Lannister?"

"No….it might be a plan"

"You should, he is a Lannister and it will please mother"

"I'm not sure if he would like me"

"He is one of the most handsome men in the Seven Kingdoms"

"Destined to marry a girl from a great house"

"But most of them are snatched away"

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"If you show you beauty, Jeyne, he will like you"

Jeyne was amazed how clever Eleyna was, as it was down to Edith raising her and teaching her the things need to be a lady, whilst their mother was busy running the household when their lord father was at war. The war was tearing their family apart with Jeyne and her sisters in Deep Den and the rest of their family taken hostage by rebels.

The thought of being in court was intimidating to Jeyne because she knew that many noble girls in the Westerlands were in love with Remi Lannister, as he was a very handsome man. _The Fierce Lion_, they called Ser Remi, as they had the right of it since he had been the one to win The Battle of Silverhill for the Lannisters when Robb Stark and his Northmen retreated from the battle.

The reflection of the waterfall outside made Jeyne think that even in this war torn nation, she could find love and true happiness but it might not happen if she was married to an old, slouchy Lannister man that her mother had arranged for her to marry.

But Jeyne was lucky that Edith was given the task to find Jeyne a husband in King's Landing and let Eleyna serve as a lady in waiting for Princess Myrcella.

The afternoon of the sky was starting to become cold and the night was coming soon so Jeyne knew that she and her sisters were going to stay here until the morning, as it would be safe enough to ride to King's Landing.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to change the plot to be before the Blackwater battle, as it made sense to me!_


	2. Remi I

_A/N: Here's the long waited chapter for Blessing from the POV of my main male OC!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Remi I**

Ser Remi Lannister, the only trueborn son of Ser Devan Lannister and Lady Elizabeth Brax was sitting in the Tower of the Hand, as he was the understudy of his dwarf cousin Tyrion Lannister so he was sitting in the office while his cousin was dealing with the internal problems of the kingdom since this Five King war has started.

Remi was looking through a letter sent by Lady Sybell Spicer, the wife of Lord Gawen Westerling, a bannerman of his Uncle Tywin. The letter was very distressing, as it tells of Robb Stark and his men had taken The Crag and her sons were held hostage but luckily her three daughters had escaped and resided in Deep Den, as guests.

The breath of relief came from Remi's smooth mouth intell that he didn't want to hear of the girls being captured. Remi was very caring towards young ladies because he raised his younger sister Serena on his own when his lady mother died of the pox, as well as his Uncle Tygett and father Devan.

The protectiveness Remi had for Serena was because, even though she was Lannister in hair and eyes but her features were mostly like her mother and was in her likeness. The love he had for his sister was more than any love he had, if it had been swords, books and horses. _"Lion-horse"_ Remi heard his sister call him one day in the throne room, as Remi was the best rider in the Westerlands.

Remi loved horses, as he had affection for them. His mighty white stallion Tytos, as he named it after his grandfather was a gift from his Uncle Tywin at his seventeenth nameday. The young Lannister man was seventeen years of age, as he was sent to court to be an understudy to his dwarf but favourite cousin.

_The Fierce Lion_ was Remi's moniker, similar to his cousin Jaime being The Kingslayer, as he won a battle at Silverhill, the seat of House Serrett, as the fool Robb Stark tried to take it with his Northmen and Sebastian Tully, with a few Freys in their army. Remi was worried, as his Lord Uncle was camped at Harrenhal, while the Westerlings were taken hostage.

This war was very confusing to him, as Remi in the Riverlands, along with his Uncle's battle commanders and captains. Remi despised Ser Harys Swyft because he was a chinless craven, just like the rooster-chicken on his banners so the only great accomplishment that the man had was marrying his equally chicken-legged, flat-chested daughter Dorna to his Uncle Kevan.

Remi hated King's Landing, it was a place of snakes, vipers and pretenders but he was sent there to do his duty to the realm. Being an understudy gave Remi permission to accompany his cousin Tyrion on trips through the city streets and also when meeting with lords of the court. Remi reminded himself over and over that he was part lion and unicorn.

The young man had always known that Serena was destined to seal an alliance for House Lannister with no free will of her own which made him sad. He loved Serena with all his heart and was always her knight to protect her.

"_This is quite boring, without Serena…..I am a clawless lion"_ Remi thought silently through his head. His hair was long; golden blonde and untamed, as many maids tried to brush it but it was untidy, like a lion's mane. His eyes were emerald green, as he had a broad build and was quite tall, while wearing the gold and crimson colours of his house.

Remi knew he had gotten his appearance from his father Ser Devan Lannister but he had always known that he had his handsomeness from his mother Lady Elizabeth Brax; it seemed that Remi had always been told stories of how his father Devan was always horsing around with his four brothers Tywin, Tygett, Kevan and Gerion, along with Remi's Aunt Genna at Casterly Rock.

The thoughts of his father made Remi sad, as he missed him so much, as he was a man grown without him. Remi had inherited his father's sword Lionheart which was embezzled in red and gold jewels with a lion's head on the hilt. The sword was the only thing Remi had left of his father when he lost his life to the pox.

"My lord….I see you are reading letters" announced Leroy Geldof, Remi's squire from the Vale. "Should your Hand cousin see it?"

"The Westerling girls are making their way to King's Landing in days' time" Remi replied to his squire. "I need some water"

"Yes, my lord" the squire said, as he poured Remi a glass of water

"The realm has enough problems, as it is"

"My sister got married if you want to know"

"Myranda, she's a sweet girl"

"To Ser Forest Peterson, the heir of Toyne"  
"Your father is fighting for no one"

"He is a Valeman; he doesn't do anything without the permission of his liege lord"

"Who is a sickly little boy?"

"His mother commands the armies of the Vale"

"Who is a mentally unstable woman to be around?"

"Lady Lysa has had a rough time since Lord Arryn died"

"This war is getting out of hand"

"The Stark boy is winning every single battle"

"Not Silverhill"

"Which is why, my lord you are the superior warrior and leader"

"Thank you, Leroy…..you have always been a loyal squire"

"I live to serve you, my lord"

"I must tell Tyrion about the Westerling girls….it's most important to keep our bannermen safe"

"Your cousin has pressing business to get to"

"I must tell him myself"

Remi had finished his business in the Tower of the Hand, as he wanted to tell his cousin about the plight of the Westerlings, as it was important. The young man had still wondered how he was going to free his Cousin Jaime, as he was held hostage by the Starks and Tullys because of his own foolish actions in the war. Serena was in the Maidenvault with the Queen Regent Cersei and a few of the ladies in waiting.

The blonde haired man was missing his sister because Remi would not allow her to be sold for an alliance so Tyrion knew not to anger Remi, as he wanted to keep his hot tempered cousin content. Remi had known of how the Redwyne twins Hobber and Horas were being held hostage in the Red Keep, as it would stop Renly's army of the Stormlands and the Reach from marching onto King's Landing and taking the castle.

Remi was very strong when it came to war because he had won one battle, earned the appraisal of his uncles and the other Westerlords and had been allowed to escape to King's Landing to avoid being killed in battle. The war had hard battles, as Remi laughed at the fact of Tyrion being knocked out of the battle, as he wasn't tall enough to fight for himself but he was intelligent so it was his own weapon.

The young Lannister was walking around the Red Keep, as Remi had to be careful because his Cousin Cersei was not well in her mind, as she was paranoid and afraid, as she was seeing enemies everywhere because of the threat of the Baratheon brothers, Renly in the Reach and Stannis at Dragonstone and Robb Stark in the Westerlands which was the reason why the Queen Regent was unstable.

Remi had envied Cersei because of the power she seized under King Joffery, who was only a figurehead. Remi had not liked the boy, as he had no respect for his elders and his mother's family. Remi had been close to slapping him in the face for being undermined for his battle prowess and not fighting the Stark boy.

The young Lannister was not amused by the power struggle between Cersei and Tyrion, as he didn't want to be caught in the middle because both of them have been trying to buy him out but Remi's loyalty was always to Tyrion because he offered him chambers in the Tower of the Hand and the best food in court.

Remi had been searching for Tyrion all over the Red Keep, as he must be investigating the hunt for all King Robert's bastards. Remi had no love for the oaf king, who dishonoured his cousin but was sad to see him die so soon. The City Watch had killed a babe over a year old in one of Littlefinger's brothels.

The murdering of children had made Remi's stomach turn, as he didn't like to see bloodshed on children, no matter trueborn or baseborn. Remi had information that one of the bastards had escaped from King's Landing, as it had been due to the failure of the patrol leader Lord Janos Slynt.

Remi hated the frog faced man, a lot because his father was only a butcher so Janos Slynt was Commander of the City Watch and one of the people responsible for betraying Lord Eddard Stark, as he caused his death. The execution must have been a sad scene, as Remi was on the battlefield when it happened.

The young man thought of the words of his Uncle Tywin, needing to use Stark to build peace between Riverrun and Winterfell so the Lannisters could deal with two of Robert's brothers, who were both proclaiming themselves kings. Remi would have done what his Uncle wanted and kept the peace so the Seven Kingdoms wouldn't be spiralling into war.

Remi had known Lord Renly to be a prancing fool, who couldn't fight with a sword but Stannis was a formidable fighter, as he was a blunt man. Remi had feared for his life, if one of the Baratheon brothers' armies had invaded King's Landing and had taken the city, his head would be on a spike next to the members of his house.

Paranoia had frightened Remi because he didn't want to die. Remi had hated Janos Slynt because the man was raised to lordship and had hideous looking children. Remi was outside of the Royal Gardens, as he was seeing his lovely sister, who was picking flowers for Princess Myrcella, who was preparing for her voyage to Dorne.

Remi had seen the necessity for forming an alliance with House Martell but Myrcella was only a little girl and was frightened of being without her family. Remi had wished he would go with her but the bad blood between the Martells and the Lannisters ran deep so he didn't want to risk his life.

"Serena…" Remi had called her name, as she turned around to look at him with her green eyes. Serena was purely Lannister with her green eyes and golden hair but her face was all her mother.

"Remi…..I see you have time to see me" Serena said in anger. "I haven't seen you since you came back"

"I was on a ship from Lannisport"

"Why"

"The roads were too dangerous with the Tyrells allying with Lord Renly and the Stark boy moving into the Westerlands"

"I'm glad you are okay" Serena said, as she hugged her brother and sighed in a smile

"I would be lost without you"

"You have always been my knight and protector"

"I will not want you to be sold off to marriage"

"I have to do my duty to my house"

"I will never see you again"

"Remi….you will always be my brother, no matter who I marry"

"What if it's some worthless lording?"

"No way…..Uncle Tywin will not allow it"

"I'm sure he will find you a suitable match with a good man"

"For an alliance"

"Like you said Serena….you have to do your duty"

"Who will you marry?"

"Since they are no suitable matches from Great Houses anymore, I might have to marry a Westerlord's daughter"

"It might be good so you can marry any girl you want"

"The Westerling girls are coming to King's Landing"

"Why"

"Their home was sieged by the rebels and their brothers taken"

"Oh no!"

"Serena…..I think it would be a good idea if young Eleyna was to serve Princess Myrcella, as a lady in waiting to Dorne"

"It would be good"

"You can have a good companion for you"

"I already have many friends in court"

"Not many Westerlands ladies"

"Jeyne and Edith will be frightened and seeing enemies everywhere"

"Can't blame them….being away from home and at Deep Den"

Serena was smiling at Remi, as he was very saddened about what happened to the Westerlings but he knew that his Uncle will be able to help his bannermen. Remi had left the Royal Gardens, as he was ready to stand at the gates of the city to welcome the Westerling girls if they had arrived to King's Landing.

Remi had heard the news of their plight a day ago but maybe the Westerling girls were safe in Deep Den. Remi had hoped none of the girls had gotten hurt on the road because it was harsh for a lady to be when they are vicious bandits that want to rape girls on the Kingsroad.

The young Lannister was going out of the Red Keep, as he gathered a group of Lannister men at arms, along with his sister Serena, as she would be a welcoming presence to the Westerling girls because of what they have been through and needed some female companionship, as Serena was a kind natured person, who needed friends in court.

Remi was outside of the Red Keep, as he was with his sister, along with some Lannister men because Tyrion was busy being Hand of the King so it was his duty to welcome the Westerling girls to King's Landing.


End file.
